


[Podfic] Unmasked

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: General Hux is required to attend a masquerade ball in honour of a diplomatic agreement between the First Order and a planet with strong enough local customs that he feels compelled to attend. And wear a “famous historical figure” costume. After checking that Kylo Ren is not going to be there, he realises that there is one obvious historical character he could dress up as.Is his Darth Vader costume really so good that he has managed to catch the eye of the very striking looking person dressed as Queen Amidala of Naboo?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts), [jellyfishsodapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unmasked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359538) by [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia). 



[Unmasked](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/unmasked/s-pFBMcC1F94J)

**Author's Note:**

> Noodled around with some sound manipulation for this one.


End file.
